Talk:Hard Knock Days
Mysterious man? Alright this has been bothering me quite a lot. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xczZSqLwhYM at minute 1:47 where they are all running with their allies everybody is recognizable. Apart one man. In the far far back alongside Dalton and Kureha there's a brown skinny man with brown clothing and brown hair. I've searched through all the straw hat allies but I can't seem to find who the hell he is! Can anybody tell please? XD The only man he might slightly maybe resemble would be Genzo but it would have a small visible mustache, his arms uncovered, maybe the pinwheel, black hair and not a white spot in the center so it's kinda out of the question. I'm like one of those SBS fans that "can't sleep at night well because of this"! Grievous67 (talk) 09:30, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Boodle, maybe? It's not a good image anyway. 09:43, April 6, 2015 (UTC) I thought so to but no he would need to have that white hair on top. But yeah it ain't detailed enough to be able to see. God I really want to know XD Grievous67 (talk) 11:08, April 6, 2015 (UTC) My best guess is Crocodile, (who was an "ally" during the war) but given that he's beside Ivankov, it might also be Dragon. 13:24, April 6, 2015 (UTC) I thought so too but crocodile doesn't have that kind of shirt, he usually has an orange one with the mantle and he isn't brown-haired. Also dragon has black hair and that green mantle so it can't be either. Honestly I'm baffled they don't have Vivi or Rayleigh in there. Like wtf??? Grievous67 (talk) 18:55, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Vivi and Rayleigh are both there I think. Inbetween Chinjao and Elizabello. Might be wrong I dunno. 19:00, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Actually yeah it seems Ralyeigh is in. Although the other seems like it's Laki maybe? I'm still troubled by the brown guy on the back, I swear it's really bothering my curiosity XD Also maybe because of the low quality it's actually blue hair, but the outfit seems more similar to laki's. Grievous67 (talk) 14:33, April 7, 2015 (UTC) THE MISTERY HAS BEEN SOLVED. The man is none other than Iceburg, supporting his brown clothing (including the patterns on his arms and a white spot at the center. He also has that short hair wich is purple but far away looks more black or brown. He is a straw hat ally so it makes sense, as Paulie is also there Thanks to youtube commenter Nakazora Gen for finding it out Now I can finaly sleep calmly again XD Grievous67 (talk) 12:08, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Side Topic: Allies from Skypiea and Mr. 2 missing? It seems that Toei forgot to include at that "Straw Hats and Grand Line allies running" scene the Skypiean allies of the Straw Hats like Gan Fall and his pet Pierre, Wiper, Aisa, Conis and Laki. Mr. 2 is missing too. Not a big deal though since it's just an opening but I wonder why? "Be water my friend." - Bruce Lee 19:33, April 28, 2015 (UTC) So I have analyzed every single character in there and yes a lot of them are missing. Most of them are there but I'm not even sure Vivi and Carue appear -.-. I'm disappointed on the massive number of Corrida Colosseum fighters (I mean was Dagama that important?), but yeah it's simply that they didn't put many in there :/ Grievous67 (talk) 19:26, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Actually nvn Vivi is in there BUT CARUE ISN'T >:(((( XD But yeah many are missing Grievous67 (talk) 19:28, May 11, 2015 (UTC) I just went back to watch that sequence again, and it seems like (for just a moment) Hajrudin's in it too. In the top left corner, a giant's foot touches down behind them. 01:46, May 12, 2015 (UTC) English Dub Recently I have found these videos on youtube and when I asked around the other people say that they are OFFICIAL by "Generations from Exile Tribe". Now I'm not sure if it's real or just some fan's autotune, so that's why I wanna talk about it here. Supposedly based off those other commenters, this is gonna be the official intro when the anime catches up. LINK 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WlnD4UAiboY LINK 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wp5xi-eCyyE ALSX3 (talk) 21:06, April 29, 2016 (UTC)ALSX3 Let's be clear about what this is and isn't. This is: an official English version of the song, written and performed by the original band. This is not: a One Piece theme song produced by and for the FUNimation dub. Right now, these English lyrics have nothing to do with One Piece and I'm not sure if they should be included on the page. 22:23, April 29, 2016 (UTC)